rchaos_otfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Serpent
}|GetValue= } | name = Sea Serpent | implemented = 8.2 | hp = 1950 | exp = 2300 | ratio = 1.179 | summon = -- | convince = -- | creatureclass = Reptiles | primarytype = Serpents | isboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-250), Earth Wave (60-300), Ice Wave (101-300), Drowning Bomb (20 hp/6 turns), Haste, Fast Self-Healing (70-273+). | maxdmg = 800 | walksthrough = Fire, Energy, Poison | ignoresfields = None | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis. | physicalDmgMod = 115% | holyDmgMod = 100% | deathDmgMod = 90% | fireDmgMod = 70% | energyDmgMod = 105% | iceDmgMod = 0% | earthDmgMod = 100% | drownDmgMod = 0% | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = It heals very fast, fights to death. They are really fast when they use their haste. | sounds = "CHHHRRRR"; "HISSSS". | location = Sea Serpent Area. | notes = Creature added in Summer Update 2008 After Summer Update's first patch (8.21), it was widely debated if Sea Serpents' continued dropping their old rares. In Summer Update 2009, the loot was changed again to be more profitable. | strategy = Sorcerers: Stay diagonal at all times, and use a Wand of Starstorm/Wand of Voodoo/Wand of Defiance with Energy Strike. If you see a second or third appear, run to a safe location where you can easily levitate or go up a floor in case it gets too dangerous. You can also use Great Energy Beam and/or Energy Wave if you see more than one, but be careful not to get waved by both too often, because two or more can drop even the most experienced mages quickly. Recommended for levels 90+, possible with magic shield at 60+, solo. Druids: Stay diagonal at all times, and use a Springsprout Rod/Underworld Rod with Physical Strike. If you see a second or third appear, run to a safe location where you can easily levitate or go up a floor in case it gets too dangerous. You can also use Terra Wave if you see more than one, but be careful not to get waved by both too often, because two or more can drop even the most experienced mages quickly. Recommended for levels 90+, possible with magic shield at 60+, solo. Paladins: You'll need decent skills to solo these monsters, somewhere around 80/70. Since they're weak to physical damage, use Ethereal Spear over your Divine Missile, because it will hit harder. It's recommended mostly that this vocation hunt with a blocker partner since there is no fast way to kill these monsters if you get into trouble. Keep Assassin Stars handy in case it gets too dangerous, if you're a high enough level to use them. Knights: Since these monsters are weak to physical attacks, you'll fare well here, if you have the skills to kill them. Follow the tactics of mages; stay diagonal whenever possible, and be weary of two or more. Though you will hit harder than many vocations will, it's still best to hunt conservatively to make the most profit. If you should get more than one serpent on you, you can use Exori and Exori Gran to deal massive damage and drop them more quickly. All vocations: These monsters are tricky not because of their attacks or behaviors, but because of the spawn they're in. Within each floor you go to, you can expect to find at least 2 at a time, and it's difficult to run since you're underwater.. Do the best you can to lure only one out at a time, and never hunt them on HP unless you have more than 700; they commonly wave with both terra and ice at the same time, which can hit for up to 600, as well as their melee. Important: If you loot a glacier amulet, wear it until it gets low on charges. You can still sell it to Rashid with minimal charges. | loot = 0-236 gp, 0-2 Dragon Ham, 0-3 Platinum Coins, Sea Serpent Scale, Plate Legs, 0-3 Small Sapphires, Strong Health Potion, Serpent Sword (semi-rare), Strong Mana Potion (semi-rare), Spirit Cloak (semi-rare), Ring of Healing (rare), Northwind Rod (rare), Great Mana Potion (rare), Glacier Amulet (rare), Glacier Kilt (very rare), Stealth Ring (very rare), Focus Cape (very rare), Leviathan's Amulet (very rare), Crystalline Armor (extremely rare). }}